Empire of the Clouds
by Goku Skywalker
Summary: A what-if Scenario of what could have happened during Yuki's attempt to save 3rd world Yuno from her 1st world counterpart. Paring is of course YukixYuno. Set to Empire of the Clouds by Iron Maiden


**A/N: Put on Empire of the Clouds by Iron Maiden to get the full experience. This little one shot came out of me just listening to the song after watching the anime. Since I have nothing to do right now, I'd figure why not share it.**

Yukiteru had been transported to the 3rd world. Yuno, his Yuno, had finally given into the madness that plagued her mind for so long. They had worked so hard to end the Survival game that Deus had planned. But after everything that happened, everything that they had been through, she had decided to throw it all away and end his life.

_Well, I won't let it end. I must save this worlds Yuno._

_Like a man without a home, watching people come and go. Carry on their daily lives without a thought for the ones alone._

Yuki thought to himself. He was in Sakuramai city, July 28th, 2 years before the Survival Games had begun. That was good, Yuno hadn't killed her parents yet. There was still time to save her. At least, the 3.0 version of her. "If I'm gonna do this, I need to get my head in the game. Fear has no place anymore. Now all that remains… is anger."

_I am the harvester of the soul… My two sons, I gave them breath, and I filled them, they're living corpses with my vile…_

Yuki thought of songs that would help his mind ease into a transition. A transition that was soon filled with love for the 3rd world Yuno, but anger and hatred for the 1st. She had killed the 2nd world version of herself. All because of some obsession she had of him. He knew she wanted him all to herself, though apparently now that was not the case.

"Well, if eternity should fail" Yuki said to himself as he began to run towards the Gasai residence. Upon arriving and opening the door, he found her parents were not home. That was good, less they see the better. He walked the corridors and hallways to find the cage that he had seen in Yuno's memories. There she lay, unconscious and barely breathing. "Yuno!" Yuki said to himself as he knelt to check on her. She was breathing, he could gather, and she had no signs of abuse from her mother.

"Yuno… it's me, Yukki. Do you know who I am?" He asked, wondering if this version had even met him at school. He cradled her head, massaging her hair in the process.

Yuno 3.0 had started to open her eyes, staring up at the boy cradling her. "…Yukki… Your name is Yukkii…" She strained. She had obviously been starving. "Yukki… what are you… doing?" She trailed off as she started to float back to unconsciousness.

Yuki looked at the woman he loved. Poor girl had been through too much. Her 1.0 counterpart was on her way to kill her, he assumed. _I won't let that happen. Even if I must die in the process. _He scooped her up and positioned her to where she was comfortable on his back. "Come on Yuno, I'll take you to the Empire of the Clouds."

He started the trek outside of her home where he was met with the 1.0 version of Yuno. Clad in the black robes of Deus, she had a menacing visage over her beautiful face. "Is this your plan, pooki? Take this insignificant bitch away from here? You of all people should know our love is eternal and you can't escape me." She said in a monotone voice. Just then she started to cackle maniacally, giving into her own pride and arrogance that all she wanted was just a slice away with her knife that quickly materialized. What she hadn't thought of was how fast Yuki could run. "Yukki? Oh you damn fool! I will make sure you die!"

The adrenaline pumping in his system was enough to fill up an airship. "Come on Yuno, I need you to wake up. Please do that for me? I love you and I just want to make sure you're alright." Yuki huffed as he kept running away from the insane Yuno.

Yuno 3.0 started to shuffle around, picking her head up and seeing where she was. "Yukki? What are we doing? What's going on?" She turned around to see the insane version of herself chasing them with her knife. "Oh my God, Oh my God! Keep running Yukki!" She yelled as he started to pick up the pace.

Yuki started to chuckle. "Yuno, I want to tell you a story, but first I need you to start running with me. I can't carry you much longer." Yuno let her legs down, still holding onto Yuki's shoulders as her feet joined with him in running. "Good. Now, I want to tell you a story about… the R101, and the Empire of the Clouds."

_She's the biggest vessel built by man, a giant of the skies, for all you unbelievers the Titanic fits inside. Drumroll tight, a canvas sat silvered in the sun. Never twisted with a fury, with a beating yet. The fury yet to come. _

_We must go now, we must take our chance with fate!_

_The airship crew awake, for 30 hours at full straight. _

_She never flew at full speed, a trial never done. A fragile outer cover, her Achilles would become. An Achilles yet to come._

Yuno 1.0 growled in frustration. What in the world was Yukki telling that bitch? Just as she had thought of that, he heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling? She had tried to kill this Yuki hours prior. She didn't want to kill him, she really didn't. She loved this boy more than anything, but a winner had to be chosen. If he wasn't going to kill her, then she would kill him. It was the only way. She deserved him, and only him. And she was the only woman for him. No one else would get in her way.

Yuki continued his story as the two of them ran towards the mountains and forests of the outskirts. "She'll never make this flight. Said the captain 'DAMN THE CARGO' We'll be on our way tonight!" Yuki kept the story along as he and Yuno started to climb up the mountain.

_But the ship is in our backbone_

_Now she swims into our past._

"Yukki… I think she's on our tail!" Yuno 3.0 noticed that Yuno 1.0 was starting to climb behind them, with the S.O.S pattern being what she climbed to. Her fingers digging into the rocks, her teeth bare. It was clear that none of them would make it much longer if she were to catch up.

Yuki grabbed Yuno's hand as he pulled up. "Come on Yuno… let's get moving!" Yuki yelled as they ran through the forest. The energy filled both them and made them feel more alive than possible. "Isn't this better than an amusement park, Yuno?" Yuki asked, laughing.

Yuno 3.0 snickered. "Besides being chased for our lives, this really is! A wonderful first date!" They dodged brush and tree limbs as Yuno 1.0 finally got up the mountain. "Why doesn't she quit?! What does she even want with me?!" Yuno 3.0 cried out. Her feet ran to an S.O.S rhythm before she stumbled. Luckily, she was able to regain her rhythm and joined Yukki up ahead.

Yuki stopped them as they approached a dense part of the forest. "Come on Yuno… run in rhythm with me." Yuno did as instructed and ran to the beat of a guitar. The guitar Yuki was hearing in his head… to help keep his mind focused. "Come on baby, that's it! 1,2,3 and Go!" Yuki was starting to enjoy himself. After all the deaths he'd caused, all the pain and suffering, it was time to let loose. _Come on, Solo time! _

_Passing illusions of grandeur! _

The two of them kept running to the beat, passing every brush. Yuki started pick up the pace as the guitars started to increase tempo. "Yukki, I know this may be awkward, but I just wanted you to know.. I truly love you!" Yuno 3.0 screamed at the top of her lungs. Yuno 1.0 was sure she heard that and growled loudly that it shook the forest.

"No you don't! You fucking whore! HE'S MINE! THIS GAME WILL HAVE NO WINNER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Yuki started to slide down as the ground gave way to sand. "Come on Yuno, grab a hold of me!" Yuki said as he grabbed a vine and swung across a chasm. _That won't stop her for long. _ Continuing the song as they approached another mountain "Watching the channel below you! Lower and Lower into the night! Lights are passing below you. Northern France, asleep in their beds." They were so close the Empire. Just one more run and climb. They were almost to freedom. "Come on Yuno, don't give up now." Yuki said as he started to get dizzy.

_Ramparts standing beside you…_

_Bleeding to death and she's falling… limping and she's draining away._

On the last climb, Yuno couldn't take much more. "Yukki, I'm not gonna make it…" She couldn't feel her hands anymore. All her energy had gone.

"Yuno, don't talk like that. We're almost there" He reached for her hand, and as he grabbed it, the rock he held gave way and they both started falling back to the ground. There was no chance of survival. _No… We were so close… _Yuki started to cry but noticed Yuno grabbed his hand. "I love you, Yuno." He smiled as tears fell across his face.

"I love you too, my Yukki." He had never been so happy to hear that in his life. He put his hand towards the sky, knowing his dead end had finally come. But he couldn't be too sad. He had Yuno, his Yuno, and they would be together in death if not in life.

"Take this… you crazy bitch…" Yuki uttered as he fell.

_With downwards came the cry, now plunging form the sky. 3,000 horses silent as the ship began to die. The flairs to guide her path, ignited at the last. The Empire of the Clouds, just ashes in our past, just ashes in our past._

They both hit the ground, blood coming from their noses as they allowed death to start its claim. "Here… lies Yuki and Yuno… lovers united at last." They both took each other's hand as they closed their eyes.

_The dream will die, The dream will die…_

Yuno 1.0 caught up with them as they both hit the ground. She looked on in horror as Yuki's face had blood all over it. "No… this isn't what I wanted! I wanted to live with my Yukki! Not let him die!" She started beating herself, realizing how stupid she had been. "We could have made a plan here… we could have lived our lives in peace and been with each other… why was I so stupid?!" She roared out as her fists beat the ground. Only in her darkest moment did she realize that she truly loved Yuki, and now he was taken from her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_A shadow on the hill, the angel in the east. The Empire of the Clouds may rest in peace. And in a country church yard, laid head to the mast, 8 and 40 souls came to die in France…_


End file.
